Broken
by zutaraislifee
Summary: Bella and Jasper come home from a hunting trip to find out unexpected and dreadful news. Can their broken hearts be fixed, or will they go on being depressed for their rest of their lives alone? RATED M- Story in Bella's perspective.
1. PROLOGUE

**A/N:** Yes, I am beginning this story as I continue to write Save Me. **SO NO, I AM NOT DISCONTINUING SAVE ME.** Read on! (:

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p>Throughout all the time I had lived, I never once believed that someone could fall in love with you, and be infatuated with every part of you, and then fall out of love with you. It had been a year since Edward and I had gotten married, and I turned into a vampire. And him and I were perfect, everything was perfect. We lived in our special place, built by his family, which we received once we returned from our honeymoon, and every day just seemed to get better after the last. Not being able to age anymore was a definite plus, and it felt <em>amazing<em> knowing that I was able to spend the rest of my life with my perfect man. With _him…_ The boy who could change my mood and how I'm feeling just by looking at me. The boy whose very touch sent shivers down my spine and caused my stomach to flutter with make-believe butterflies. Edward was the man I dreamed of my whole life, he was the perfect boyfriend, husband, best friend. Everything was amazing, until I returned home early from a hunting trip with Jasper. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett had headed somewhere else to hunt, while Jasper and I stayed in the area so we could return home sooner to our lovers who had stayed behind to write a letter to the Volturi about my turning.

The story to my broken heart starts here.

* * *

><p>Yes, yes, I know. ONLY THE PROLOGUE, WHAT?! Lol, but seriously, I am writing the first chapter right now! Hehe :3 Try and guess what you think breaks Bella's stupid little heart, and how it happens in the review box below! I would love to hear your thoughts. (: Love you guys! 3<p> 


	2. THE ONESHOT

As I ran through the vast amount of mountains, filled with trees and nature itself everywhere, I could smell the many beating hearts of animals, and the blood pumping through their veins. Being me, I tried my best to only go after the bigger animals, leaving the small prey out of it, they never did anything wrong, and they also didn't supply me with enough blood. But it didn't always work out the way I wanted. As I was running, I heard a noise; the crunch of leaves, breath being swallowed, and the tearing of fresh green grass. I ducked low into the tall grass, hoping to be able to spring up on my prey and capture it. Slowly, I moved towards the animal, messing with my food. The animal stopped eating, hearing my footsteps. It's neck muscles shaped itself upwards, it's ears listening for any of the slightest noise. Suddenly I leapt from the grass and onto my prey, bringing it down to the ground. It was a deer, but it would be the last kill on my trip. Using my teeth, I tore into it's neck, blood splattering everywhere, and ripped off it's skin. I broke it's two side legs, hearing the bone crunch and the whimpering echoing from the deer. I set my mouth upon it's open flesh, and sucked every last drop of blood from the animal. It filled my mouth and the taste was so good as well as refreshing. But, unfortunately, the short high ended as she ran out of blood. I wiped the excess blood off around my mouth and licked it off of my hand. Standing up, I walked away from the deer finally feeling satisfied, and no longer hungry. Jasper caught up with me, and laughed at the mess I had made. I tended to be reckless when it came to blood and where it ended up, and just tore into my prey. It was more satisfactory for me.

"You need to learn how to clean up after your meal, Bella." Jasper grinned as I punched him in the shoulder. I heard a crack of the bone, but was easily fixed. Glancing down at my clothes, I saw he was right, though. Blood and small traces of brown and white spotted hair from the animal was wiped all along my lower stomach to my rib cage, ruining my sweater. But I didn't care about it much, it was too fancy for me. Jasper laughed at me, and once again, I punched him in the shoulder, this time harder than the last.

"Whatever." I said laughing with him. Looking down at myself again, I noticed that my jeans were muddy in the knee and elsewhere, but it wasn't like I cared. These were Alice-bought clothes, which I only wore to make her happy because my clothes pretty much sucked. At least now I didn't have to wear this expensive sweater ever again; the blood was easy to wash from my jeans. Jasper and I sped off back towards the house, ending our hunting trip early, like we had planned.

Miles away from our house, I suddenly heard a noise, it sounded like a sharp cry. I stopped running, and Jasper had also stopped right next to me. He heard it too. The noise came out again, a soft, but loud for us, moan. It was a girl, I could tell by the high-pitched sound. Fortunately we were far enough away to not be able to tell if it was coming from other Cullen residence. Rosalie and Emmett must had gotten home early, what else would be in that direction? I wished they would be quieter or find somewhere else to do things. Jasper and I shook it off and continued to speed, once again, towards the house. But the closer we got, the more I realized that the sound wasn't coming from Rosalie. The voice was too sweet of a sound, and much higher pitched. Then, there was a deeper moan, a roar coming from the pit of the man's stomach. It was a sound that aroused me, and I knew why immediately. There was only ever one person who had the power to do that to me. I could pick out his moan anywhere… It belonged to Edward.

Jasper and I looked at each other confused, he could sense my emotions becoming rattled, and he calmed me down a little with his abilities. We walked to the house, quieter now. The next step I took, my foot caught on a small twig growing out of the hardened ground, and my foot slammed into the ground to catch my balance. My mistake. Whatever was happening stopped, it was so silent, the only noise that could be heard was the swishing of the trees as the wind forced them around, and the occasional 'chirp' being emitted from a bird.

I looked over to Jasper and saw him, wide-eyed looking ahead of him, and he looked hurt and heartbroken. His face worried me, especially after hearing Edward's moans seconds before. Following the trail of his eyes, they led up to the upstairs window of Edward's bedroom, where Alice stood wrapped in a blanket, Edward's blanket. her hair was a mess, and suddenly Edward walked up behind her, immediately bewildered at seeing us before them.

"Wh-what's going on?" My words came out as stutters and quiet. My stomach lurched in my chest, and I felt my heart fall from it's withholding, and shattering against my rib cage. Never had I felt such pain like this in a long time. I felt depleted as my mouth hung open. I didn't know what to do. My mind was racing with so many things.

"You weren't supposed to find out this way.." Edward spoke, almost acting as if he were innocent, even though we both knew he was far from. He stared at the ground with his fists clenched, he couldn't even look me in the eye. Alice was looking at Jasper, tears developing in her eyes.

"Jasper, I'm sorry!" She shouted to him. Suddenly she was on the ground walking towards him. "Jasper, it meant nothing, we've never done this before, I just needed to be relieved." She reached her hand out to caress Jasper's cheek, praying silently for an apology to a god she didn't believe in.

"None of this meant anything to you, Alice? After a year of 'I love you's', this mean nothing to you?" A year? Jasper suddenly seemed angrier than I, and I could feel his anger radiating from his body. He pushed Alice's arm away and ran forward. The next thing I knew, Edward was on the ground, and standing back up. Before he could fully regain what happened, Jasper jumped on top of him, Edward's body collapsing to the ground. His hands twisted around his head, ready to twist off.

"Jasper don't!" I cried out! Although Edward had hurt me, he didn't deserve to die. And I know Jasper wanted to go for Alice, but he did not like harming girls out of hate or anger. However, with Alice being a vampire, I was surprised that he didn't attack her, knowing she couldn't be hurt.

Both men made eye contact with me, and Edward twisted out of Jasper's hold. He stood up and regained his posture.

"Bella, thank yo-" Edward went in to hug me as he walked to me.

"Don't touch me." I said, rage consuming me. Edward knew I wouldn't him let him touch me, even though I wanted him too. But I couldn't give in.

"JASPER, STOP! PLEASE!" I realized Jasper was affecting her emotions, changing how she felt. Heartbreak and anger, all at once. Edward stood there, probably deciding whether or not to help Alice after her deceiving "How does it feel Alice. How does it feel to have your heart ripped out by someone who you thought loved you? It hurts, it hurts like hell. I hope the feeling always stays with you, the hurting of your heart, like it is for me." She fell to the ground crying, and I ignored them, looking up at Edward.

"Edward how could you?" Still, he stared at the ground, unable to look at me directly. "Look at me, dammit!" I screamed at him. His head looked up, but his eyes looked elsewhere. "Did you ever even love me in the first place? You proposed to me, do you forget that? _YOU_ proposed to me. You didn't have to do all that and be such a heartless bastard!"

"Bell, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but-" I interrupted him, discontinuing his words.

"NO! I don't want to hear any of your damn excuses. You know what, have fun with her." Tears formed in my eyes and spilled down my broken face. "You guys are perfect for each other." I mumbled. Then I turned away and ran off. I didn't stop running for miles, I didn't stop until I could only hear the rushing of a river, falling into a waterfall. Sitting down on a rock at the edge of a beautiful lake, I had pushed up my knees to my face and buried my head in them while I wrapped my arms around my legs. The tears couldn't be held back any longer. My husband. My own husband, who I believed was so perfect in every possible way, cheated on me for Alice. Alice who had been nice to me since the beginning of our relationship. The love of my life betrayed me, as well as my best friend. They betrayed me for each other. The two people I trusted everything to, except Jasper. After all that we had been through; me almost turning and dying because of James, me almost killing myself because I thought I had lost Edward forever, me being forced to go to Italy to save his poor soul when he thought I had died, me being the main reason of a battle because of Riley and Victoria, me breaking Jacob's heart for Edward, me losing my virginity to him. He hurt me in more ways than one. I hurt and felt mentally drained, physically my heart ached in my chest. I wanted to just rip it out and throw it into the lake and possibly die on this rock. A rain started to fall, and it instantly drenched me as it came down fast and in big droplets. Thunder clapped in the clouds.

"Perfect time to end that trip, right." Jasper mocked. His face was expressionless, and his face was stained with tears, whilst his hair tuck to his face.

"Yep." I mumbled back to him, my mouth still buried in my knees. I never thought any two people whom I loved could betray me so evilly. Jasper picked up a rock and threw it into the waterfall, causing the water to explode out for a moment. Then I felt his arms wrapped tightly around me. I continued to cry harder as he held me, but I knew what he was doing. He was changing how I felt. Suddenly the pain weakened, and it still hurt, but not as bad. I stopped crying, and I felt a tinge of happiness in the pit of my stomach.

"Thanks Jasper." I said, drying my tears. He must've changed his mood himself, I probably would too if I got my heart ripped out by my own family. As he held me, in a brotherly way, I suddenly felt something different. I hid the feeling, using my powers how Edward taught me, so I knew he couldn't read how I was feeling. The feeling continued to multiply deep in my stomach, and I felt small butterflies flutter around. But the question still stood, what was I feeling? It was close to the feeling I got when I first kissed Edward, and the feeling was good. I enjoyed it more than I should've. As Jasper pulled away, the feeling didn't go away, but it did change. Suddenly, I felt like I wanted more, and I wanted his arms around me tighter and his lips pressed hard against mine. Like I wanted Jasper's arms around me again. Whatever these feelings were, I didn't understand them. And I sure as hell wasn't going to mention anything to Jasper. I didn't know if I would be able to hold back these feelings anymore, though. My anger and hate towards Alice and… and… _him_, wouldn't go away, and it tempted me to do things to Jasper I never thought I would've ever done.

"Jasper?" I turned to look at him, and suddenly, I was unable to hold my own self back anymore. The world stopped turning, the rain froze, my breath caught. My lips made contact with his, forcefully, and for a second, or two, I swear he kissed me back. I pulled away right as I had begun to tangle my hands into his drenched blonde hair. As I went back in to steal another one, Jasper leaned forward and his finger dug deep into my shoulder blades. He kissed me, and then pulled himself away, almost as fast as he had kissed me.

"Bella, I'm with Alice." He regretted his words as quickly as they had come out. Not because he believed he had hurt me, or something, but because he remembered that Alice was no longer _his_ Alice. She belonged to someone else now. I could sense something change in him, and I felt the lust radiating from his body. He wanted me as much as I felt I needed him now.

I tightened my fingers into his blonde locks, as he did to mine, and I was yanked to his face. He pressed his lips hard against mine, and I bit his bottom lip, causing someone blood to trickle down. I pulled away, my upper lip continuing to keep contact with his lower lip, as I let my tongue slither out. I attempted to be seductive, and it must've worked, because as I licked his blood off his lip, I felt, and heard, the breath force out of his lungs. Jasper picked me up and threw me against the nearest tree. I heard it unthread in the middle, ripping apart, to end up tilting to one side. His body crashed into mine, shoving my body further into the tree causing it to crash to the ground. Fortunately there was no room for laughter at this, we were too busy with other things. He pushed me up against the closest tree, again, and I could feel his soft lips rubbing against mine, as well as feeling his hard-on pressuring into my waist. This drove me over the edge almost immediately as I felt it.

Jasper locked his arms underneath the pits of my knees and slid me up the tree to wrap my legs around his hips. The tree threaded through my shirt, tearing it completely apart, and was left only hanging on by a few strands of the shirt still, barely, intact. It scratched deep into my spine, causing me to flinch at the suddenness, and shredded my perfect, pale, skin. It healed back over in a matter of seconds.

He started to trail kisses along my jawline, leading to my neck. My nails quickly started to claw into his back, like a tiger tearing through it's prey. He sucked on my neck, probably leaving many hickies behind, which, of course, faded away as quick as they were made. His teeth nibbled on the soft flesh covering my neck, and he led his tongue back up my neck, and to my ear lobe, where licked my skin, barely wetting it down. I shivered at every lick he made, and giggled when he suckled so sweetly. At this rate, I wouldn't be able to stand much longer if he continued on. I attempted to grab him, hopefully to hurry him up, but he laughed and caught my hand.

Jasper whispered into the crevice of my neck, "We are not there yet, Isabella. You have to be patient." I could feel his lips moving against my neck, I would've collapsed if he had not been holding me off the ground and up against this damned tree.

His hands suddenly tore off my shirt, still holding me to him, and he ripped off my bra. Jasper's lips moved immediately to my hardened nipples, because of the brisk air. I cried out as he bit me, and sucked as hard as he could on my tender breasts.

"Jasper!" My words came out brief and saturated. He kept sucking and his hand started to snake up my thigh, delivering pleasure throughout my body. His fingers lightly touched my skin, sending chills everywhere possible. Then he reached me. He rubbed me, making sure to feel every part of me.

"I want you to beg me. Beg me to stick my fingers inside of you, Bella." I groaned as he spoke, his voice was so damn seductive.

"Please finger me, Jasper. I need you!" I moaned out the words, trying to find my breath. I must've begged well, because he, gladly, shoved three fingers inside of me. My breath hitched as fingers pounded into me. Pleasure was over taking my mind. Jasper rubbed in perfect circles at my clit, and I couldn't hold back my screams.

I was tired of how slow things were going, though, even at how pleasurable all of it was. While Jasper was busy with me, I groped him, hard. Suddenly his fingers stopped moving as fast as they had been, and his eyes widened. Jasper's head fell into the crook of my neck as I touched him. I made it light, and unpredictable, causing him to shiver at my every touch. I ripped open his pants with both hands, causing the button to fly off and hit a tree with a "ping!". Slowly, I pulled his dick out of his jeans. I looked down and saw how big he really was. Edward was much smaller, yet still big. Jasper had to be at least 8 inches long. Not only was he long, but was wide, and it made me tingle in places. It excited me, more than before.

I played with him, rubbing his head with my thumb, jerking him off so slowly. I slid down the base of the tree and gripped him in my hands. He gasped at the unexpected shock of it. Slowly, I covered his head with my mouth.

"BELLA!" My name came out of his breath heavily, whilst it echoed throughout the mountains around us. I smiled as I deep throated him quickly, leaving him with a gaping open mouth. Thankfully, I didn't have a gag reflex to do such things, and it was great. I licked all around his head, and then burying him back in my mouth. With a "pop", I took my mouth away, leaving my hand behind to move up and down quickly.

"Oh god!" Jasper cried out. Hearing him speak like this, so improperly, made him so even more attractive than he already appeared to be.

I stopped jerking him off as soon as I knew that he was close. "You dirty bitch." He said to me, out of breath. He shoved me to the ground, deepening us slightly into the earth. He stared into my eyes as he shoved himself inside of me. He was _much_ bigger than Edward. Jasper pumped into me so hard and fast, causing me to tear up the grass and layers of soil around me. Every thrust sent pure ecstasy throughout my body, and I screamed and writhed beneath him.

"Harder, Jasper!" I screamed out to him. My nails shredded his back, and the sting only pressured him to go harder and faster.

Soon, I felt both of us coming to an end, my orgasm was near. Suddenly, I felt his dick swell up half a second, something no human could ever notice, and I felt him pump his load into me. As he did so, he fucked me even harder and faster causing me to orgasm as well. He yelled a mighty roar whilst I screamed louder than any crack of lightning.

As we rode out our orgasms together, I heard footsteps coming towards us far ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Hey guys! Sorry it was so short towards the end, I just got kinda bored, I guess. Anyways, hope the long wait was worth it! Review PLEASE! (: Love you! :3 *MWAH!***


End file.
